It Was Always You- A Java Junkie Fanfic- AU
by ThatBlondeGirl
Summary: What if Luke had wanted her to stop him from going on the cruise with Nicole? And what if Lorelai had wanted to stop them herself? Set during the end of Season 3, when Luke goes on the cruise with Nicole!


_**Hey guys!**_

 _ **Here is a new story for you!**_

 _ **Attention- I don't own Gilmore Girls or it's characters! I wish I did!**_

 _ **It's All God Given Talent.**_

After Lorelai had told Luke that he should go on the cruise with Nicole after Rory's graduation, he had went home feeling confused.

He and Lorelai had always danced around their feelings for each other for the last seven years.

But Luke thought that Lorelai would finally tell him not to go with Nicole.

He wanted Lorelai to say the words.

But she didn't.

She, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, told him to go.

But he could tell that she didn't want him to.

But he had woke up from that hope, in the form of a dream.

She had come into the diner, wearing that red dress he liked and her beautiful blue eyes shining, telling him to dump Nicole and pick her.

"Don't get engaged", she said.

After she ran out the door, Luke awoke.

Luke was too afraid to give in, so he picked the cruise.

He thought he was delusional.

 _ **The Next Day- Crap Shack-**_

"Mom, where are you going? And why are you digging through my dresser and my closet?", says a sleepy Rory as she looks at her mother

Lorelai turns to look back at her drowsy daughter and sighs, "I'm gonna stop Luke from enjoying that cruise with Nicole. Luke hates lawyers. Why the hell would he date one?!"

Rory sits up, suddenly interested, "Maybe he's dating her, because he's passing time. She's not his type."

Lorelai eyes her daughter, "What is Luke's type?"

Rory laughs loudly, "You, mom. You're Luke's type."

Lorelai shakes her head and blushes nervously, "Nuh uh. I am _not_ his type."

Rory sighs, "Yes you are. He has loved you since the day you two met. It's fate. No matter who you try and date, they won't be Luke. You know you are going to stop their couples cruise, because you want to be the other half of a couple with Luke. You love Luke. Admit it mom. You, Lukes soulmate and best friend in the whole wide world, want him all to yourself."

Lorelai bites her lip until she tastes blood on her tongue, "Fine. I want Luke to be all mine. I'm in love with him and I've always been… oh my god! Rory did you give me a truth serum or something?"

Rory laughs again, "No. But it's nice to hear you say the words. Now, hurry up, you have a cruise ship to catch! And a man to get!"

Lorelai hurries up and packs a bag, and kisses Rory's forehead before running out to her jeep, and driving to New York to board the ship.

 _ **Lukes Truck-**_

Nicole rubs Luke's arm as she smiles happily, "Oh Luke, this will be so much fun! I'm so excited! Are you excited?!"

Luke rolls his eyes and plasters a fake smile on his face, "Totally."

Nicole sighs, "I hope Ceaser takes care of the diner. He looked scared."

Luke switches lanes and sighs, "I don't leave that much. And when I do leave, it's not long and I'm usually helping Lorelai. Sometimes, she'll even help with the diner if I'm swamped and the inn isn't busy."

Nicole rolls her eyes at the mention of _her_ name.

Nicole has always thought that something was up with those two.

But she hoped that this week, he'd forget about _her_.

Upon arriving at the ship, Luke parks the truck and gets out.

He decides that Nicole can get her own bags out of the truck, so he just grabs his own and walks toward the loading dock.

Nicole follows behind slowly as they board the ship.

Luke looks up after handing the attendant his ticket, and notices a quick flash of raven black curls and bright blue eyes.

He feels a tingling feeling at the pit of his stomach and whispers quietly, "Lorelai."

 _ **Cabin #7- Lorelais Room-**_

Lorelai hurries into her room and shuts the door, "Oh shit. He saw me. I need to call his phone and act casual. Pretend that I'm not here."

Lorelai dials Luke's number and he picks up casually, "Hey crazy lady. Miss me yet?"

Lorelai giggles and tries to ignore that comment, "Hey partner in crime. Ceasers pissing me off. He ain't making my pancakes right."

Luke chuckles, "I can't do anything about it. I'm in New York. What are you doing?"

Lorelai tries to make an excuse, "I'm watching Casablanca. Eating food that is sadly not yours. Not pleased by the way."

Luke smiles knowing that she's lying to cover her tracks, "Oh shit. I better go. Nicole will throw a fit if I'm seen talking to you. Bye Lorelai."

Lorelais eyes shine, "Bye Luke."

When the both of them hang up, they are both smiling like idiots.

 _ **3 days later-**_

Luke and Nicole go down to the bar to get some drinks.

Luke is feeling depressed and sad because he feels like he'd never get married and start a family, especially with Lorelai.

He wanted to marry her, to make her Mrs. Backwards Baseball cap.

To be the father of her children.

That's all he's ever wanted for the past seven years.

But, after the first six drinks, Luke's memory and good morals went out the window.

Luke looks at Nicole and whispers, "Will you marry me?"

Nicoles eyes widen and she slurs, "Yes! I'd love to marry you."

Luke walks over to the ships chapel and finds the priest, and asks him to marry them.

The priest agrees reluctantly as Nicole walks in.

Luke turns to Nicole and grabs her hand as the priest starts.

 _ **The Bar-**_

Lorelai takes a big gulp of Jack Daniels and sighs.

She keeps hoping to see Luke walk by.

But he hasn't made his usual liquor run.

Lorelai turns around and squints her eyes as she notices a blue baseball capped man and skinny blonde lawyer in the chapel.

Her hand flies over her mouth as she jumps up and runs to the doors.

Lorelai puts her ear to the door and hears the priest say, "Speak Now, or Forever Hold Your Peace."

Nicole whispers, "There is no one here-"

Lorelai busts through the doors and yells, "I object!"

Luke's eyes widen and he lets go of Nicole's hands, "Lorelai! What are you doing here?"

Lorelai gulps, "Babe, don't marry her."

Nicole angrily shakes her head, "He loves me, not you."

Lorelai chuckles, "Keep telling yourself that honey."

Nicole balls up her fists, and Luke shakes his head at her, "Nicole, I've never loved you."

Nicole mumbles, "I tried to buy him a new baseball cap yesterday, and he wouldn't let go of the one you bought him. He wouldn't stop talking about you. Clearly, you two are the best of friends, soulmates."

Lorelais mouth gapes open a little, "Rory called us the same thing. Luke, honey you are my soulmate! You've been in front of me the entire time!"

Luke walks close to Lorelai and takes her hands in his, "Lorelai, you isn't want me to go with Nicole, did you? You wanted to tell me to stay?"

Lorelai leans into him and takes one hand out of his, lays a soft hand onto his scruffy cheek, "I wanted to tell you to stay… with me. I wanted to. But I couldn't find my voice. Luke, I-I love you. I've always loved you. Please don't marry her and give me a chance."

Luke turns to Nicole and sighs, "I'd like the key to my apartment back, and I'd like to say this… we are done. You aren't my type. I don't like lawyers, and they don't like me. Bye Nicole."

Nicole hands Luke his key and lowers her head, "I'll go get my bags. Have a nice life Luke. Lorelai… I have nothing to say to you."

Lorelai waves to Nicole as she walks away and smiles at Luke.

Luke smiles at her too and whispers in a sweet voice, " Lorelai, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. Will-will you m-marry me?"

Lorelais eyes widen as he gets down on one knee and pulls out a red velvet box, and opens it up to reveal a beautiful diamond engagement ring, with a gold wedding band, "Luke, it's beautiful."

Luke smiles wide, "It was my mothers engagement ring and wedding band. She left it behind for me, and said to give it to my one true love."

Lorelai gasps as tears fill her big blue eyes. "Yes.", She whispers, "Yes, I'll marry you."

Luke grins wide as he slips the engagement ring on to her left hand, and stands up to pull her into their first kiss.

The kisses start off slow and sweet, but grow more passionate as their lips and bodies mold into the others perfectly.

Once they pull away, Luke turns to the priest and grins wider, "There is gonna be a wedding after all. Please start over."

After "Speak now and forever hold your peace" is said, along with the rest of the vows, Luke and Lorelai finally say, "I do" and exchange rings.

"You may now kiss the bride.", says the priest.

Luke leans into Lorelai, pulling her into his arms, and passionately kissing her, making her foot pop into the air.

When they pull away, Lorelai says breathlessly, "Luke, how come you had the rings and your own ring with you?"

Luke looks down into her eyes, "I don't know. Something told me that I needed to be prepared. But there was something I always knew but was too afraid to admit it."

Lorelai smiles, "What?"

Luke grins and says with happy tears in his eyes, "It was always meant to be you. It was always you."


End file.
